


Rune

by SummoningDragon



Series: The Princes of Erebor [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummoningDragon/pseuds/SummoningDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone lives AU. <br/>Basically just smut with a bit of dark Fili thrown in there for good measure. <br/>I'm awful at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rune

"Do you need to come yet baby brother?" Fili said, his breath ghosting over the back of Kili’s neck.

Kili was on his knees, spread out on the lush bedspread in front of him. His pale wrists were tied in front of him with a thin elven rope that Fili didn’t even remember being given and his head hung down between his arms. Fili hadn’t bothered to tie his ankles, Kili was always so quick to spread his legs for his big brother that Fili didn’t need to. 

Fili’s lips moved down Kili’s spine, leaving, nipping and biting at the soft skin. Just above the little dimples in Kili’s back there was a short twisted scar and even after all these months it was still red and nasty. Everytime Fili saw it it made his breath hitch at the way he’d almost lost his brother. He couldn’t bring himself to bite around the scar. Instead, he spent time pressing soft kisses into the skin until Kili whined because of how sensitive the patch was. Fili chuckled deeply, his laugh vibrating down his brother spine until Kili let out another moan. 

“I asked you a question, Kee,” Fili said a little more harshly, “And you didn’t answer. You know what that means?” Kili nodded as well as he could, more of his dark hair falling into his eyes. “Good, you’re on… what… four now?”

“Five,” Kili whimpered, shaking his ass a little to grind the dagger handle further into the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Slut,” Fili praised, biting hard on Kili’s tail bone and sucking a dark bruise into his skin before sitting back on his heels to look at the picture her make of his brother.   
His hand moved up to caress the heated, pink skin of Kili’s ass. 

“You look so pretty like this, Kee,” He muttered, his voice deeper and more broken than usual, “Wish I could keep you like this forever. Spread out here with something to keep you open and wet for me whenever I want you. I’d keep your dick tied up to, your come’s mine. And your skin… It never looks as good as when I’ve hit you till you’re glowing.” 

Kili let out another broken moan, “Please, Fee.”

Fili decided to take pity on his brother. There was no use dragging out Kili’s torture until his brother was too pliant to fuck back. The hand on Kili’s ass pulled back and snapped forward again, making a loud crack as he brought it down on the crease between Kili’s thighs and ass. His palm was stinging, but Kili needed this as much as he did. 

Like a good little fuck toy, Kili even remember to count, choking out a quiet, “One.” 

Before the next strike, Fili pressed his other palm, the cool one, over the pink welts that were appearing. His brother pushed back against the touch and Fili made a show of scraping his nails down Kili’s skin before the next strike came. This one was higher, on the fleshy left cheek, a little lighter but over the new scratches, it hurt almost as much as the others. 

“Two,” Kili moaned, shaking as the slap jerked through him. 

The next two came in quick succession barely giving him time to gasp out a number between them. But failing to count would lead to more strikes and Kili was too close to deal with more than he had already.

The last strike was always the one Kili dreaded. Fili always put all of his weight behind it, making it hard and sharp. This time was no different and Kili couldn’t help the cry that spilled from his mouth before he remembered to count. For once though, Fili let it slip, they were both too far gone for that and another hit could be too much for Kili, who had already had two orgasms stolen from him by the lace tied around his dick and balls. 

Fili sat back a little again and he wrapped his hand around the cloth that covered the blade if the dagger that Fili was using to fuck his brother. He pumped it in and out slowly, pressing every thrust into Kili’s prostrate until his younger brother was trembling and his knees threatened to give out. 

“Please!” Kili repeated, his voice barely sounding over the noise from Fili’s breathing. 

“Okay, baby brother,” Fili muttered as he started to work the knife free. 

Eventually, the handle slipped out and Fili took a hold of the slippery end while Kili cried out at the loss. Fili leaned over his brother, the dagger still in his hand as the rag around the end fell off. He lined his cock up with his brother’s loose hole and pushed inside. Kili threw his head back, letting out a long, broken moan as Fili’s dick pushed against his prostate. He didn’t even notice as the knife slipped out of Fili’s hand and bit lightly into his shoulder. 

Fili, however, saw the red blossoming mark and couldn’t help but notice how beautiful it looked on Kili’s pale skin. Making Kili as his alongside the nasty scars from the battle that they both hated so much.

He pressed the blade back against Kili’s skin, next to the first mark and without even realising it he started to draw into his brother’s skin. To start with, he thought he was making random lines but they soon became something so much more. Without realising, he’d drawn the ‘F’ rune onto his brother shoulder and he brought his lips to the bloodied rune and lapped at the blood.

It took Kili a moment to realise what Fili was doing. But as soon as he noticed, he was bucking his hips up and trying to get his brother to snap out of it and stop. Fili had never been violent like this before and it was scaring him. He was shaking, barely breathing as Fili continued to thrust into him. The only thing he could think of was the burning pain that had ripped through his body when he was stabbed in the battle. Bile rose into his mouth as he realised that Fili wasn’t going to stop and he fell onto the bed with his knees under him. 

“STOP, FEE, STOP!” Kili cried out, his voice showing his fear and desperation “SHIT FEE, POETRY, STOP!” 

It was the sound of their safe word that punched through Fili’s bloodlust haze. He pulled out and back, trembling as he realising what he’d done to his little brother. He felt sick as he stared at the cuts and even worse when Kili pulled away from him and curled up on the pillows. Fili’s heart was racing as he reached out to his brother. 

“Kili, Kee, baby?” He muttered, stroking Kili’s hair back from his face as his brother looked up at him with fear filled doe eyes, “I’m sorry, brother. I’m so sorry, Kee.” 

He brushed his hands down Kili’s arms, quickly undoing to ties on his brother’s wrists. He moved even lower then, untying the lace around Kili’s softening cock. Kili wrapped his arms around Fili’s neck, pressing his teary face into his big brother’s shoulder. Fili let his hands brush soothingly across Kili’s hair and back as he muttered how sorry he was and pressed little kisses against Kili’s forehead. 

“‘M sorry, Fili,” Kili muttered again his brother’s neck, “Scared me, Fee.”

“It’s my fault, baby brother,” Fili said softly, pressing another kiss onto Kili’s forehead. 

He unwrapped Kili’s arms from his neck as he reached over to grab the damp cloth he’d left on the side. He wiped it over Kili’s forehead, and face before moving it over the new cut on his back and washing away the blood. He pushed the knife off of the bed and covered the cut with the clean rag from the blade of the knife. 

Kili lay back on he pillows, staring up at his older brother who sat on the edge of the bed with his head hung down. He could almost hear the self hate that Fili radiated and it made him feel awful.

He poked Fili in the back with his toes, making his brother jump a little before he turned to face Kili, his eyes filled with tears he wouldn’t let himself spill. Fili lay beside Kili, pulling his little brother into his chest and pulling the soft fur lined blanket over the two of them but tucking it around Kili. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked after a while, squeezing his arms around his brother. 

Kili shook his head, nuzzling into Fili’s shoulder and closing his eyes. He leaned close into his brother so his lips were near Fili’s ear. 

“That’s got to be worth at least fifteen. Don’t think you can handle it though.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Fili smirked, shuddering at the idea of his little brother dominating him. 

“I love you, Fee,” Kili muttered.


End file.
